The Diary Of Our Past
by nh1021
Summary: A Diary of Natsuki and Shizurus early relationship. It's a side companion -or Prequel- to my 'BROUGHT BACK TOGETHER BY YOU' Story. Only that there isn't angst here. Nope, only Love and Romance. Yip, Yip Hurray for Romance!
1. From Underneath The Large Round Table

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I DON'T own Mai-Hime :)

**

* * *

**

**Brought Back Together By You Mini Stories**

**- o -  
**

**Flashback 1**

**From Underneath The Large Round Table**

From underneath the large round table, I suddenly feel her smooth, warm and very gentle fingertips lovingly caressing my left thigh and knee.

_...__A-Ara!... _I discretely glance over to catch a glimpse of her as I converse with Reito-kun who is sitting next to me; But to my great disappointment, our eyes do not meet. She is somewhat caught up in casual conversation as well with Mai-han, Midori-han and Mikoto-chin.

From her light touches; From the way her finger is circling my knee, I could sense she is becoming rather impatient, I could feel that she wants to leave. To step away from the table at least for one second just to have a moment to herself, a moment to _ourselves_. A moment of privacy to relieve the pressure in our chests and finally breathe with ease because we have not seen each other in over a week. I had just came back to Fuuka today because my summer break had finally started, because I was finally done with Final examinations and school, and because I wanted to spend time with her. I wanted to see her and be with her.

_...Ara... _I smile ever so calmly as I listen to Reito-kun, and also to Haruka-han who is sitting next to him. I patiently pretend to listen, nodding to them while thinking; Thinking of excuses, of reasons to leave the table and have Natsuki follow me.

..._Restroom?... _But I know very well that Natsuki will not follow me there. She will feel like it would be obvious, _too_ obvious. Mainly because of the fact that Natsuki and I have not told our friends about our relationship. And by the glances they are giving us, it seems that they are starting to catch on to us. It seems like they suspect about us. It has been three weeks since that day. Three weeks since Natsuki visited me at Tokyo University and surprised me by confessing her feelings for me in front of the campus. It has been three weeks since we started being a couple.

_...__A phone call, perhaps?..._ Ara, no, that would not work. And that doesn't make sense anyway. Why would Natsuki follow me if I needed to make a phone call? That's just absurd. Truly absurd. What is wrong with me? Why can't I think in a reasonable way? _...Ara... Think, Shizuru... _Yes, think. Use your brain.

- Sigh - And then seconds later I sigh in defeat, unable to think reasonably because of those fingertips traveling on my skin. Because they are silently torturing me with every feathery stroke. Silently killing me with every little thug. Silently punishing me, silently breaking me just by the warm touch. Does she even know what she's doing to me? I wish that at least for one second Natsuki could trade places with me. I wish that at least for one second she could be inside of my body, my veins, my soul, my heart, my skin. Feel what I feel. Hear my rapid heartbeat.

_...__Ara... _And that is when I realize that my glass is no longer filled with the peach flavored drink I had ordered, I realize that I had just downed my last sip.

"It seems I am all out of iced tea" I softly speak, but loud enough for her to hear me. "I will be right back, I'm going to head to the bar to get a refill" And I excuse myself from the table as I slowly rise, giving Natsuki enough time to return her hand to her own lap.

"Oi"

I instantly, truly smile; For as I was walking away from the table I hear her huskily speak.

"Wait up, Shizuru..."

And as if on cue, by hearing this, I stopped on my tracks and turned to face her and everyone at the table. They kept talking and laughing amongst themselves. They didn't notice a thing, everything had gone as planned.

"I'll go with you. I'm, uh, all out of Coke too"

And in a matter of seconds she is standing next to me.

"We'll be right back, okay?"

I hear her announcing as her right hand raises, touching just for three seconds my upper back; Motioning, slowly leading the way to the bar.

"..." And we now are walking side by side. Our hands lightly touching every other second as we silently make our way out of the vast room.

"A-Ara!" But the moment that we are out of our friends eyes, out of our friends sight, "Natsuki..." Natsuki surprises me by grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to her body. Embracing me so tightly that I could hardly breathe, hardly speak.

"I-I missed you"

She tremblingly whispers to me, and I instantly melt by the sincerity of her words, of her voice. By the rawness and power of her embrace. By the feel of her breath against my ear and neck.

"Ara~" I whisper to my love in return, "I missed Natsuki very much as well" Both of my arms instinctively raising to wrap around her warm neck, to caress her cheeks and very adorable face. To touch her in the simplest and sweetest of ways. The way that only lovers would. The way that only lovers could.

"Shizuru"

She moments later whispers to me again, loosening a little her tight embrace. I feel every part of me shivering when my nose lightly touches hers. My forehead resting against hers. My eyes fixed on her beautiful Emerald eyes as her Emerald eyes fixedly stared at my slightly parted lips.

_...Natsuki... _It was maddening, maddening for me to be now inhaling the same air she was breathing out. For me to be exhaling the same air she was breathing in. _...I love you... _To feel connected to her in such a simple way.

And I missed her. I truly had missed her. And I wanted to feel her in any, and every possible way. To touch her. To kiss her. To tell her that I loved her so much. But I held back. Because I, unlike Natsuki, have been feeling this way for an eternity, for a very long time. Because I knew that my love and her love wasn't as intense. Because I knew that my love and her love wasn't at the same level yet. Our feelings weren't exactly the same. I had to hold back. I needed to hold back. I couldn't initial contact unless she initialed it first. I wanted her to be completely sure that she in fact felt the way that she had said. That she truly loved me the way she had said. I didn't want to push her into feeling just because I deeply feel for her. Because I deeply yearn for her.

"Everyone's here"

She whispers to me again, and I feel her lips brushing so softly against my own as she speaks. I find my fingertips entangling with her thin Raven tresses. I really wanted to guide her lips to my lips. To claim her lips with my eager lips.

"I... I think we should tell them today, Shizuru"

And soon after, my eyebrows arch upwards in surprise, not really expecting those words. I was expecting anything but those words.

"T-Today, Natsuki?" I find myself stuttering. Repeating. That is very unlike me. Only Natsuki causes me to stutter like this; To loose control over my own body like this.

"Mn, I really want us to tell them today"

She lets me know in return, her hand traveling upwards to reach my own hands. And then intertwining our fingers together as she guided them downwards again.

"Come on... Let's go, Shizuru"

She whispers again, and I find myself closing my eyes because she is about to finally claim my lips as hers. And I would willingly let her claim any part of me as hers. Any part. Every part. I am hers. I will always be hers. Only and eternally hers.

"_Hai" _I find myself softly responding once she parted my lips from hers. It was a sweet kiss. An innocent kiss. Just the feel of lips against lips. The feel of skin brushing so softly against skin.

And soon after, she parted our embrace and led the way back to our friends. She was very nervous, I could tell, but even with all of her cute blushing and all of her nervousness she never, not for one second, let go of my hand as we voiced the news to our friends.

And I, I wouldn't have envisioned it any other way. I want my hands to always be intertwined together with hers. Forever, always and forever with hers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**AN:** I felt like to get away from the depressing stuff, that's why I wrote this. Hope that you guys enjoyed it


	2. Do You Want To Go To The Lake?

**Brought Back Together By You Mini Stories**

**- o -**

**Flashback 2**

**Do You Want To Go To The Lake?**

"D-Do you want to go to the lake? It's a nice day today" I had shyly asked her.

The question was supposed to be for her ears and her ears alone, but I had forgotten that I didn't live alone. From the kitchen, somehow, Mikoto and her big cat ears had heard me as well and instantly decided she wanted to join.

Ah, but not only join. I wouldn't have minded if just Mikoto joined me and Shizuru on what I had planned to be our last date of the month, since Shizuru had to go back to Tokyo tomorrow because she was starting a summer internship at her fathers friend's company.

Mikoto, being the social butterfly she was and all, had also invited every one in our posse. She had invited all of the other Himes, and of course, all of the other Hime's had invited their most important person as well. Oh, and she had invited Chie and Aoi too. They were our good friends too.

Honestly, I don't mind the company, but I really wanted to spend today with Shizuru. Just us. Just her and me alone. With everyone else around, I find that I can't be myself; That I can't do and talk to her about the things that I want to. The things that are important to me, to her, to us. I want us to get to know each other better. And if this relationship works, we can someday start thinking of a future together. Of our future. Together.

I find myself being shy. Very shy. Especially about showing affection in public. I don't know if this is because I have never been in a relationship before, or if its because it is the way that I am. But there's one thing I do know, as time passes, it's getting a little better. Its been a month and a half since we started being a couple, and three weeks since we made it official to our friends. I am finding myself being less shy when I hold her hand and everyone we know is around, or when she hugs me when we're amongst her family members. But that's as far as I go. I can't even think of doing anything more than that for now.

Oh, and speaking of now; We're now at the lake. I have found a nice spot for us to rest underneath a large Cherry Blossom tree, placing a little distance between us and everyone else. I am laying down at the moment, my head is resting above my hands, and I am looking up. Looking up at the leaves, feeling the nice, cool breeze, and I find myself thinking, wishing: _...I wish it was spring..._ Because if it was spring, this tree would be full of pink petals. Full of beautiful pink petals instead of green leaves. And I know, I just know that she would have liked to see the pink.

"Ookini, Alyssa-chan"

I hear her Kyoto-ben voice from a distance, and immediately I close my eyes. I feel my heart pounding harder and harder against my chest as I hear her joyfully laugh and interact with others. And I find myself thinking again, telling myself again: _...I'm falling for her..._ Really falling for her. Deeply falling for her. I have never felt love before, I have never been in love with anyone before, so I find myself questioning, wondering: _...Is this how love is supposed to feel?..._

I had told her that I had feelings for her, I had told her that I loved her that day in front of her University. But did I even know what that word, love, really meant then? My heart used to pound really hard before, but never with the intensity, the magnitude of now. My heart used to feel uneasy. Uneasy whenever she came to visit me every other weekend; And then went back to Tokyo, to where her new best friend, Michiru, waited for her. And now? _...Now it just hurts..._ It hurts, it hurts because she will leave tomorrow, because she will be very busy and I don't know when I'm going to see her next. I don't know when I'm going to hold her hand again, when I'm going to feel her lips on my cheek again. _...I'm deeply in love with her..._ I've never felt this way before. I've never loved anyone before. So this pressure, this sadness, this happiness in my chest was very new, very strong, very real. So real that it seemed unreal. This was love. I was really, truly in love. I had found love.

"Ara~ Why is Natsuki so pensive, ne?"

I hear her voice so close to me and I can't help but shiver from within. I open my eyes, only to find that she's in front of me. Bending slightly with both hands on her knees, and she's smiling so freely to me.

"..." I open my mouth to voice a reply, but I am truly out of words because of the sight. Because of the sight of pearly, smooth skin. Skin. Yes, I see skin in front of me. Skin so smooth that I couldn't help and stare. Skin so smooth and so within reach.

"Is everything alright?"

She asks again, those soft words that instantly woke me up from my trance and made me sit up straight.

"A-Ah, yea" I quickly reply to her, noticing that I had stared for too long and also noticing the puzzled, worried look on her face.

"Is Natsuki sure?"

She once again asks, and I'm sure I know why._ ...Damn it!..._ It's because I am keeping my face down, always down. "Y-Yea, I'm sure" Always down because I could feel all of my blood rushing straight to my face. _...I-I've seen her in a bathing suit before, Baka!..._ I reason with myself. And yes, this is true. I have seen her in a bathing suit before. Many, many times. But those times my feelings were different, they were of friendship, they weren't as deep as they are now. And anyway, I shouldn't be blushing and stuttering like a Baka. She still has her shirt on, only that she left it completely unbuttoned, so it left nothing, and when I say nothing, I really mean nothing, to the imagination.

"I've brought us Iced tea"

She says to me again as she calmly takes a seat next to me.

"Uh, thanks" I mumble my reply, unable to look up and look her in the eyes.

"Ara~"

She then breathes out, and I'm pretty sure I know why.

"Natsuki picked the best spot!"

Yes, I know did. Well, I didn't know that I did, but now that I'm taking a good look around I know that I did.

I didn't intentionally pick this spot because I knew that it had the best view, nor because I knew it was over the greenest of grass, nor because it was under the largest of trees. I picked this spot only because it was the less crowded spot. Because it seemed like the coolest, most comfortable spot. Today is a hot, sunny day and I know how Shizuru loves to be under the shades in this kind of day. Her skin was smooth and pearly for a reason, no? And that was because she took really good care of it. So no, no tan for us today. Bathing? Maybe. But, tanning? No. Not today.

"Um, thanks" I modestly reply to her, my heartbeat calming down because of the feel of my arm lightly touching hers since we are sitting so close together.

Lately, when I'm with her, so close to her like this, I feel more at ease, more at peace. Something about her calms me within.

"Gomen" A few seconds later I whisper to her, intertwining my fingers together with hers. "I... I really wanted it to be just you and me today" I shyly let her know, totally embarrassed to let her know my thoughts, "Since you're leaving for Tokyo tomorrow" While my thumb gently caressed her soft palm.

"I know..."

She softly replies to me in return. I notice that she's smiling rather sadly, but not directly at me.

"I really wish I didn't have to leave, Natsuki"

I hear her lowly voice again. And soon after, she does the sweetest thing. She brings our intertwined hands up to her lips for a long, soft, lingering kiss.

And I, I couldn't help and tremblingly breathe in because of this. Because of how loving, caring, and affectionate she always is. And because she is the complete opposite of me. Because she is so warm and tender, unlike me. And I know, I feel deep within that she deserves better than me. She deserves so much more than what I can offer, so much more than what I can give.

"I'll visit in the weekends" I hurry and say, wanting to take away the sadness that I've settled upon her. "And remember, I'll be moving to Tokyo soon for college" I softly remind her, which is also a reminder to myself, for I had totally forgotten that in about a month and a half I will be starting college. "Did I tell you that Mai and I got accepted to the same university?" I voice again, trying to lighten the mood and bring a smile to her beautiful face. "I really didn't think I was going to get accepted anywhere, with all my absences and my horrible grades" And I smile, because she giggles because of this. Her giggles that mean happiness, and hearing happiness from her is like music to my ears.

"Fu Fu, Natsuki is right. It is indeed a miracle that she was accepted anywhere with such poor grades... I was certain that I had to use my bribing skills so that Natsuki could attend a decent university..."

She teases me, and I can't help and blush but not because of her words, but only because she is closing in. Because she suddenly gives me not one, not two, not three, but four kisses on my right cheek, topping it off with a light, long peck on the lips.

"S-Shizuru!" I complaint, pout, and look away. Not because of the sweet kisses, not because of her affectionate display, but because of her statement. Because of the words that she had just said. "I can't believe you think so little of me" I mumble and fold my arms across my chest. And soon after I hear her giggle because of my childish ways.

"How's it going Shizuru-san, Natsuki-chin!"

But I quickly look ahead of me again, for I hear Midori's voice calling my name and Shizurus name, waiving a hand to gain our attention.

Midori was just saying hi, for she had just arrived to our 'get together' with Nao and Youko-san. The 'get together' that was supposed to be me and Shizurus date.

- Sigh - I let out a sigh of defeat just by thinking about what was supposed to be 'Our Date', and finally wave back at the 'Forever Seventeen year old' Sensei in return. My eyes scan the place as my blush starts to slowly fade away, and I notice that everyone was here already. Everyone, except:

"Ho ho ho~ Look at the pretty lovebirds"

And by hearing these words, I couldn't help and jump, totally startled. _...I-It's her!... _There was someone behind us, and I knew damn well who that someone was.

"H-Harada!" I do the best that I can do, I abruptly stand, blush, stutter, and fume. And Shizuru? Well, all I hear coming from her are giggles. God damn Kyoto accented giggles. "How long have you been spying on us!" I quickly continue, noticing she has a Video Camera on her hands. And she better, I repeat, she better not be recording. It better not have me nor Shizuru in it.

- Chuckles - "Oh, long enough... Say hello to the camera, girls"

I hear Chie mockingly, playfully reply. And soon after, she quickly runs away. And for a good reason too. If she stays any longer she knows I'll snatch the electronic device away from her and throw it in the lake.

"She's so annoying" I huskily, irritatedly say, mainly to myself, folding my arms and narrowing my eyes at Chie as she runs away.

"Ara~"

Then I hear Shizuru's soft voice, so I turn to face her direction once more.

"We'll get the footage from her later, ne?"

She says to me as she stands and ever-so-slowly starts to stretch.

And I, I can not take my eyes off of her. Not for once second. I am completely fascinated by her.

"Yea..." I could only whisper, feeling this 'Electric Feeling' coursing through my veins because of her. Because of her body. Because of how beautiful and perfect she is. "We... Definitely... Will" I continue to say, my eyebrows arching upwards as my eyes slowly roam her legs, her abdomen, her perfect curves.

What is this 'Electric Feeling' anyway? What is this tingly sensation coursing through my veins? This desire to touch her? To kiss her? This want? This god damned throbbing need?

I didn't seem to know what this new found feeling was, but she knew. Oh yes she knew. Because the second that her eyes met mine, she saw through me like an open book. She immediately grabbed my hand and quickly guided me behind the large tree. And once there:

"Mmmmm" That voice, that sound, that moan was definitely produced by my lips. Those sounds definitely came from my lips. And why? Well, she pressed me against the tree and kissed me feverishly, passionately, with so, so, so much want, so much love, and so much need.

And there was something different in this kiss as well. This kiss, unlike the other kisses we have shared in the past, was french, it had tongue! I have never, ever felt something like this before. The sensations that I am feeling are so powerful, so raw. It makes me want more. It makes me beg for more.

"Ahhh" And soon after our lips parted, I found myself gasping for needed air. "Mmmm, Shizuru" I found myself trembling and whispering as her nose, as her lips traveled down my neck. Marking me as hers with her teeth along the way. "Nnnnnnn" I found myself whimpering, oh yes, I, Kuga Natsuki, was whimpering; But for a good reason too. Her hands were on my waist, her fingers were caressing me in such an intimate way, and her almost naked body, her radiating heat, was pressed tightly against my own heated flesh.

"N-Natsuki..."

I hear her say, gasping for air as well once her lips had traveled upwards to meet my lips again. I feel her chest heaving against my chest. Her furrowed forehead resting against my own.

"I-I love you"

I hear her needful whisper again, her lips are trembling and her eyes are closed; Tightly closed. And those lips, oh, those lips, they are once again so close. So close to my gasping own.

"I-I..." I start to say, the one thing in my mind at the moment was to kiss her again. To feel her lips on mine again. "I love you too" And this time, I know what that word actually meant. I know because love was standing right before me, in the form of a beautiful brunette. I know because it's pounding like never before against my chest, pounding so hard it wants to get out, thumping so hard it wants to break.

"I love you so much too, Shizuru" I whisper again and my lips once more clash against hers. I want to feel my lips forever against hers.

And the want, the need, the electricity that I felt before I could now understand; For I could feel it in Shizuru as well. I could feel it in every touch, in every word, in her every glance, and in every kiss. I want her and she wants me. I love her and she loves me. I will always love her and I could only hope that she will always, forever and always, love me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**AN:** I'm not going to lie, I am having way too much fun writing this diary. But I can't help and feel... I don't know, sad maybe? Because of the happenings of my other story. Remember, this is supposed to be BBTBY's prequel in a way.

Oh! I went to the lake today **(^_^)** I had lots of fun. That's how this flashback was born **(^_-)**

Thanks so much for the reviews, and please let me know what you think about the chapter** (^_^)  
**


	3. She Said She Will Call

**Brought Back Together By You Mini Stories**

**- o -**

**Flashback 3  
**

**She Said She Will Call  
**

_...She said she will call..._ I determinedly repeat to myself, trying very hard not to pick up my cellphone from the nightstand and dial the appropriate combination of numbers that will lead me to her voice.

I am going to confess that it has been very hard. Very hard not to take my mind off from the small electronic device. Very hard not to help and glance at it every few seconds to check if somehow I had missed her call. And whenever my hands start to reach for it, I immediately command it to stop, because I know for a fact that she really has not called. Since the moment I had placed the cellphone on the nightstand it has done nothing, nothing at all. It hasn't lit up, it hasn't ringed, it hasn't buzzed. It just lay there, dead silent, staring at me. Mocking me. Daring me to pick it up and make the call.

_...She said she will call, therefore she will call, ne?... _I calmly try and reason again, _...Natsuki always calls whenever she says she will call... _Attempting, and miserably failing, to concentrate on the Romance novel in my hands. It's been in my hands for the past forty five minutes and my fingers still have not turned a single page. I was finding it very hard to concentrate, very hard not to think about her.

I had called Natsuki earlier, and by earlier I mean approximately seven and a half hours ago, mainly because I wanted to hear how her day was going so far, because I wanted to hear her lovely voice. To tell her that I miss her, that I cannot wait to see her, that I love her, and to hear from her in return those three addicting words. Those three addicting words that when coming from her lips and her lips alone give meaning to my world, happiness to my existence, life to my soul. Because I know, I feel that she really means it when she says the words. I see that she really means it when I look her in the eyes and I see nothing but passion, nothing but _amore_ reflecting in her Emerald orbs. And knowing this very fact makes me helplessly fall in love with her even more; Makes me adore her even more.

Ara, so yes, I had called Natsuki earlier but unfortunately she was preoccupied with packing at the moment and let me know that as soon as her hands were free she would return my call. And I, I have been patiently waiting ever since. Patiently waiting for the electronic device to do its job and signal an incoming call. _Her_ incoming call. But seconds and minutes and hours have passed and she still has not called. And why hasn't she called? It has been hours already! And she did say that she would call.

_...Mm, perhaps after she was done with packing she fell asleep?..._ I reason, _...She must have been very exhausted, it has been a long day for her... _Knowing that it could be possible since it's about to be two thirty in the morning. _...I should probably go to sleep as well, it is already rather late..._ Then I suggest to myself, but I am very aware of the fact that this thought is a lost cause. Because I know, I just know that unless I hear her voice sleep will not come. Sleep will not knock on my door. I know I will be tossing and turning in bed for hours, and I know this because this has happened to me before. Because I have gone through this before.

- Sigh - _...Maybe a late night stroll will help?..._ I sigh and think again, placing the now closed Romance novel neatly on the nightstand. _...It used to help me find sleep back then..._ Then I raise from my comfy couch and walk over to my closet to change. I am wearing Pajamas at the moment, therefore I need a more fitting outfit.

A late night walk used to help me find sleep, find tranquility, inner peace when Natsuki and I were only friends not that long ago. Back then, I was always thinking about her, always dreaming about her. I was always trying to find a way to push her out of my heart, out of my thoughts, out of my mind, because my feelings for her were tearing me apart. Because I was finding that being friends with her was unbearably hard; That being so close to her was beginning to drive me mad.

I needed space, I needed to breathe, I needed to think. I needed to find the courage and strength to get away from her. Get away because I was sure back then that Natsuki would never have the same feelings for me as I had for her.

That was the main reason I left the Island of Fuuka and moved to Tokyo to where my parents currently resided. I had only decided to study at Fuuka University after graduating from Fuuka Gakuen just because I could not stand the thought of being away from her. Because I thought that being friends with her had to be less frightening, less painful, and a lot more bearable than being apart from her. Because I could only hope that as time passed my feelings for her would completely disappear since I knew that she would only see me as a friend. As a best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

But then, as seasons came and seasons went; As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, I found that friendship was suffocating, drowning my soul. I found that my feelings, that my love for her would not weaken nor diminish, it would only grow. I found that I had been wrong. Totally wrong. Being close to her only did the opposite, only strengthened my love. And pretending that I did not feel for her only hurt me more and more. I tried to blind, to fool my heart, to prevent it from feeling because said feeling would never be returned; And I only caused it to repeatedly bleed, scar and burn. I only caused it to suffer, to bear an immense amount of pain, and also to _cause_ pain to others along the way.

"Ara Shizuru, what are you thinking?" I whisper to myself, finding it unnecessary to think about the past; To think about those dreadful, painful days. About the countless, meaningless, _discrete_ relationships I had tried to make work during the past year just so that I could forget about Natsukis unspoken rejection. So that I could forget about her voice, her Emerald orbs, and to finally find happiness and get rid of this unrequited, one-sided love.

"Natsuki loves you, ne?" I whisper again, and I instantly start to smile because of this. "Fu Fu, Natsuki is in love with me..." And the more I repeat it, the more my spirits lift and lift.

"When she moves to Tokyo I'm going to invite her out on dates everyday" I cheerfully voice once again, grabbing my sandals from the shoe rack since I have already changed. "I cannot believe that in just a few days Natsuki and I will be seeing each other almost everyday" And I grab a few thousand Yens from my purse, together with my cellphone and my iPod from the night stand, immediately shoving the items in my pants back pocket. I had a sudden thought to stop by _Excelsior Cafe_, one of my favorite cafes, and grab hot tea and a late night dessert. I know that the one located near the train station never closes, it is open twenty four hours every day.

- Knock Knock -

_...Ara?... _But then, as I shut the closet door closed, I hear a sudden knock on my door.

_...Was I making too much noise?..._ I begin to wonder, for no, I did not live alone. I am living with my parents at the moment until school comes to session once more. And that is not happening until the end of the month. Once school begins, I am moving out of my parents house and back to my apartment/dorm.

"_Hai?_" Soon after I ask, for I noticed I had stayed quiet for much too long.

"Pumpkin?"

The voice that I'm hearing at the other side of the door is my fathers sweet voice.

"Are you decent? Can I come in?"

I hear him speak again, and I can also hear a hint of worry in his tone.

"_Hai__!_" I somewhat enthusiastically answer, a true smile gracing my face for I wanted to vanish his unnecessary worries away. "Kanin na papa, did I wake you?" And then I head towards my walk-in closet to grab a light sweater in case it was chilly out. It was already August, and in the late hours the temperature dropped a little here in Tokyo.

"_Ie_ sweetie, I was going over some documents so I hadn't gone to bed yet"

He tells me as he walks over to my bed and sits on the edge of it.

"Is everything well?"

Then I hear him ask, and I am sure I know why. It has been a while since he had heard commotion coming from this room at this time of night. Commotion that was produced by me. Me who was always restless. Me who was always pacing. Pacing around the room until I found myself exhausted enough to go to bed. Me who was always yearning for the affections of the woman that I loved, of the girl that I could not keep out of my thoughts.

"Mn, everything's fine papa" I assure him as I walk out of the closet and head towards my dresser to tie my hair in a high ponytail, "I can't seem to find sleep, so I thought a late night walk might help" And I face his direction as I slip on the pink sweater that was once again in my hands.

"Hm..."

I hear him hum and watch him nod, his way of agreeing with my recently spoken words. Whenever father cannot find sleep, he also goes out for a midnight stroll.

"How are things with Kuga-han?"

Then seconds later I hear him ask, and by this I am not at all surprised. He is always the kind of individual to go straight to the point.

"Ara~" I start to say, leaning slightly on the dresser that was behind me. "Things are going very well with her, papa" I reassure him with an honest, true smile.

"Ara, are you sure pumpkin? It's been a long while since I have seen you- well, more like _heard_ you this restless at night"

He softly presses on; And although I know he expects me and really wants me to say 'Yes' for my own sake, a part of him really wants me to say 'No'.

The truth is, papa is not too fond of Natsuki. He explained to me that it is not because of her personality, that it is not because to him she seems rather cold, it is because she is in fact, a girl. Because although he loves me and is proud of me and accepts and respects me for who I am, he really wishes that I was not in love with a girl.

You see, papa has been around, he has been all over the world, and he knows the world is very cruel, very discriminating, very unfair and does not always accept this kind of love. _My_ kind of love. He is just worried for my happiness, for my future. He really has nothing against my Emerald eyed love.

"Mn, I'm sure, papa" I push myself off from the dresser while I voice to him in return. "I just..." And make my way towards him and sit next to him on the edge of the bed. "I just miss her, that is all" I sincerely let him know.

"Hm, I'm sure Kuga-han misses you as well, Shizuru..."

Moments later I hear his loving reply.

"And if she doesn't, then she is the biggest fool in the world!"

And soon after I feel a peck on the cheek and a long, tight, comforting hug.

- Giggles - "Ara, Ara, I cannot breathe, papa!" After a moment of silence I giggle as I'm being hugged. "And I really must get going, ne?" Then I gently pat his back to let him know that he needed to let me go.

- Sigh - "Very well"

I hear him sigh as he pulls away.

"But do not wonder around for too long, Shizuru. This is not Kyoto, ne?"

Kyoto is were I was born and raised, so by 'This is not Kyoto", father means that I am not in a place where everyone in our neighborhood knows me, therefore I must be very careful when I am 'out and about' at this time. That it is not really safe for me to be walking around, and specially alone at this time of night.

"And besides, it is already extremely late. Young girls like yourself should already be in bed"

And as we walk out of my bedroom I hear him very fatherly recommend.

"Mn, I wont take long" I let father know once we start to part our separate ways, "_Oyasumi, _papa" Then I bid him goodnight before I face the opposite direction and take my leave.

_...Ara... It's a bit chilly out..._ I notice once I had stepped out of the house and shut the front door securely closed. _...I wonder if it's like this in Fuuka as well..._ Then I find myself wondering,_ ...Hopefully Natsuki didn't forget to close her bedroom's windows, she might wake up with a cold.._. And as always, my mind immediately start to fill with thoughts of my Emerald eyed love.

- Low Sigh - "I'm hopeless..." I sigh and slightly shake my head as I walk down the lonely, empty sidewalk. "Think of something else, ne? Otherwise you'll never be able to find sleep tonight" Then I tell myself as I wrap both arms around me, trying to close the sweater and keep in the heat being produced by my body.

- BROOOOOOOOOOM -

"Ara..." A couple of minutes later I find myself whispering as I look straight ahead, "I guess I'm not the only soul that is out at this time" For I am hearing the engine of a motorcycle, and also seeing its white, bright lights hastily approaching my way.

- WOOOOOOOOOSH -

And that same approaching light just passed me a millisecond ago,

- SCRREEEEEEEEEECH -

Ara, but not only that; Whoever had just passed me had suddenly hit the brakes and stopped not too far behind. And this abrupt stop, like a domino effect, caused me to halt as well on my tracks. It caused me to turn around to see why whoever had passed me had suddenly stopped.

_...A-... Ara?..._ I blink and blink and blink, again and again and again. Unable to move, unable to think, unable to do anything but stare at the person not too far ahead.

_...Na... Natsuki?..._ I want to ask, to voice, to say; But a part of me is thinking that Natsuki is already sleeping, that Natsuki is safe and sound in her bed far away.

- Dadum Dadum Dadum Dadum - I can feel my heart raise as I look at the familiar person questioningly for a long moment. That familiar person that is staring back at me in silence, without saying a word, still mounted in the all-too-familiar motorcycle with the all-too-familiar helmet on.

And I, I want to take a step closer and take a good look to clear away my doubts, but both of my feet seem to be well grounded, seem to be cemented together to the ground.

"Where are you going?"

I hear the bikers husky voice, and this voice only confirms what I already had known. It confirms that it was indeed my Natsuki. That it was really her, that it was really my girlfriend, my heart, my love, the reason for my every breath.

And honestly, I shouldn't have doubted what I already had known. She is the only human being that makes my heart inexplicably raise, that makes my heart to inexplicably and furiously thump.

"Shizuru, _where_ are you going?"

The biker asks again. And this time, I notice sadness, together with anger and hurt all mixed together in the phrase.

And this, this really struck me as odd. Natsuki shouldn't be sad, angry, nor upset. It is I who should be feeling this way towards her. She was the one who said she would call and didn't do as told.

"E- Excelsior..." Came the soft, confuse reply, and I notice this reply had my voice. That it was I who had spoken and I didn't even know.

"Come, I'll drive you there"

The biker somewhat coldly says to me, reaching behind the motorcycle to take out an all-too-familiar helmet out of its compartment and lightly tossing it over to me.

"Natsuki?" I find myself questioning her a second later, taking a wary step forward with the helmet in hand. "What..." I hesitate to ask, "What are you doing here?" But I don't really know if this is hesitation, "What are you doing in Tokyo?" Or if I am just still in shock that it was really her.

I had given up on hearing from her tonight. And since she lived about three hours away seeing her was nowhere in my thoughts. So yes, I have come to the conclusion that I am still, in fact, in shock.

"I..."

I hear her huskily speak again, and after that, the silence that took over, the quietness that reigned, was beginning to drive me insane.

Natsuki didn't finish her sentence. She didn't speak to me at all. And the silence, _her_ silence, it made me worry even more. The coldness in her voice was hard for me to decipher. And the gripped, trembling hand resting on her thigh I could not quite find an explanation for._ ...S-She's... She's breaking up with me..._ Was my first, last and only thought.

"I-I couldn't sleep"

I hear her breathe out moments later, but she still doesn't turn around to look my way.

"I-I called, and called, but..."

And what I'm hearing at the moment does not make any sense. _...Ara?... _So I reach for my pants back pocket to grab my cellphone, and once I slide it open I realize that it was completely dead. _...Ara, Ara... _It had no battery, it was dead! How come I didn't notice this? How long has it been dead?

"I, I-I couldn't sleep"

I hear her softly speak again, repeat again. But this time her voice is much clearer, for this time, the helmet is no longer covering her beautiful Raven head. She is holding the helmet with one hand, resting it lightly on her left thigh while she stares the other way. Never my way.

"I wanted to hear your voice..."

I hear her honest whisper, and I feel a pang of guilt suddenly take control. I now know I am the cause of her sadness, of her coldness, of her distance, of her anger. She had called as she had said, and I, I was the one who did not answer.

"I-It's... It's very hard to fall sleep when I don't hear your voice"

And what she is telling me I never knew before. She has never spoken to me about this before.

"Natsuki..." I can only whisper as I finally make my way closer to her. I can identify with what my love is feeling for I have felt it. And I still feel it every single day that I am apart from her.

"W-Well, Okay"

I hear her stutter and fidget on her bike, and I know it has to be because she knows that I am just a few steps behind.

"I-I heard your voice already s-so I'm going back home"

And I see how quickly she tries to hide her face from me; How quickly she tries to put her helmet back on.

"Natsuki..." I raise a hand to her leather-ed shoulder the second I'm standing next to her. - Shivering Exhale - And I feel myself shivering just because my hand is on her. Because my skin is less than a centimeter away from her own silky, smooth flesh.

"Kanin na" I find myself whispering as my hand lightly makes its way up her shoulder, up her warm neck, and I feel her tense up just because I am doing this to her. Just because I am caressing her this way. "I just realized that my cellphone's battery is dead" I sincerely tell her as my other hand joins its pair to help it rid off the helmet that is covering her lovely face. "I have been restless all night as well, because I didn't hear my puppy's sweet voice" And once I carefully and slowly rid off her helmet, I realize why in the first place she had quickly put it back on. Her face has hints of pink, her lips are quivering and tightly shut, and her Emerald orbs still wear tears that have not been shed at all.

I have seen this girl happy, I have seen this girl nervous, angry, sad, embarrassed, tense. But I have never seen her this way. I have never seen tears of sadness in her Emerald eyes, I have never seen her bearing emotional pain.

"Natsuki" I speak in a hushed tone once more as my fingertips reach upwards to caress her slightly trembling face. "It is okay to let it out, ne? It hurts more when you try to keep it inside" I advise her, because I very well know how it feels when there is an immense amount of pressure building up in the chest. An immense amount of pressure that will never disappear unless you let it out, cry it out. Completely out.

And soon after I tell her those words, I close my eyes and give her a long, soft peck on the lips, on the cheek, and on the tip of her slightly pink nose. "It's alright" I assure her again and again as I feel her pulling me in for a long, tight, trembling embrace. "It's alright, love" And I feel moisture quickly building up on my clothed chest. Moisture that was being produced by her; By me as well as her. "I-I miss you very much as well" And I finally hear her quiet sobs drowning in the tight embrace.

For the first time, I realize that distance wasn't only hurting me, killing me; It was also killing her. Hurting her. And I also realize that I never, ever want to see her like this again. That I never want to see nor feel my love baring emotional pain. It hurts much more to see her this way than to actually feel this way.

**oooooooo**

**About Ten Minutes Later**

"Fu fu, I cannot believe my Natsuki drove all this way in the middle of the night just to hear my voice!" I immediately start to tease her once we have both calmed and were ready to go to _Excelsior_. "Natsuki is such a helpless romantic..." Then I tease her some more as I take my rightful place behind her in the Ducati. This place that I wouldn't trade for anything, "I really looooove a romantic Natsuki!" Anything in the world.

- Grunts - "Shizuru!"

I hear her cutely whine my name and grunt, and I don't have to see her face to know that she is blushing like mad because of my teasing words.

"I'm not a romantic!"

Soon after she whined,

"I-I wear leather and drive a Ducati, I'm a bad-ass"

And I can feel her tensing up, heating up, all because I am pressed to her, because I am hugging her tightly from behind.

"Fu fu," I couldn't help and giggle once hearing this, "Ara, Ara, so my Na-tsu-ki is a bad-ass, ne?" Then seconds later into her ear I teasingly and very seductively purr.

And I have a feeling, a hunch that she will always use this sentence whenever I call her a helpless romantic. I have a feeling that this sentence will never change nor become old, no matter how old we become or how much we have both grown.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Facts about the story author-san thought she should point out:**

It is probably not necessary for me to point this out, but in this flashback Shizuru is 21 years old, and Natsuki is 19 (about to be 20 in a few days, it is the beginning of August in this flashback) Shizuru is about to be in her third year of college, while Natsuki is about to enter college. Also, Shizuru is living with her parents for now since she finds it unnecessary to have her own place since it is more convenient to live on campus during the school year, but this will change in Shizuru's final year of University. If you read the chapter in BBTBY when Natsuki proposes to Shizuru (I think chapter 8), you realize that they live in an apartment together near Shizurus campus **(^_-)** Also, Natsuki is starting college soon, so she is moving to Tokyo with Mai (That is why she is packing, but of course you guys know that)

**I also have two questions:**

**1)** Where is Natsuki from? I am assuming she was born in Fuuka.

**2)** We all know that in my series Shizuru is Natsukis first since Natsuki has never been in a relationship before (I don't have to explain what FIRST is, do I?) But who is Shizuru's first? Do you guys want it to be Natsuki? Or should I make up a person? I am almost getting to the point were I have to write about their first time being intimate in this mini series, so I wanted to know what you guys think **(^_-)** I don't think I should change the rating of this story. I'm not going to be super descriptive, first times should be very simple (at least that's what I think) And I feel like I owe my other story a full 'love making' scene anyway since I haven't written one there yet, so I'll probably be descriptive there.

I will try and start working on BBTBY soon, I am in the brainstorming stage at the moment. When I am writing these mini stories I really don't have to think at all, so I get it done in 2 - 3 hours tops. But when I'm writing BBTBY I do have to think... A LOT, lol. That's why I take my time to post **:)****  
**

Alright, that is all. Thanks so much for the reviews **(^_^)**

And please let me know what you guys think about the chapter **(^_^)Y**


	4. How Much Longer Do We Have To Wait?

**Brought Back Together By You Mini Stories**

**- o -**

**Flashback 4**

**How Much Longer Do We Have To Wait?**_**  
**_

"How much longer do we have to wait?" I softly ask my best friend, my _girlfriend_ of almost six months, while distractedly eying the brilliant sea of Stars in the dark sky up above.

It is mid Autumn, about to be one thirty in the morning, and Shizuru and I are in a clear area deep within the woods just to be able to watch the Meteor Shower which will be traveling near Earth's orbit sometime tonight. Shizuru had suddenly stopped by my apartment at around ten in the night. Blanket, hot chocolate, tea, (and to my very surprise) Mayo chips in hand; Saying that there was a Meteor Shower and that we needed, no, that we _had_ to watch it as it passes our way.

I wasn't too fond of the idea at first, since it's late and a bit chilly out and I really hate the cold. But since two of my favorite things were involved, Shizuru and Mayo (of course), I immediately searched my closet without a second thought to change from my comfortable Pajamas to my not-so-comfortable outdoor clothes.

And here we now are, side by side. Laying on a large, gray blanket, listening to random music from my iPod, and enjoying each others company while watching the bright and very beautiful scenery displaying above us.

It's just me, Shizuru, the bright Moon, and the shiny Stars. And I can only wonder how envious the Moon and the Stars must be, for in my world, in my eyes, Shizuru outshines both, said Moon and said Stars. Shizuru is far more gorgeous, far more beautiful, far more brilliant, precious and divine than the Moon and the Stars. And I am so lucky that she is mine. All mine. Always mine. Forever mine. Are they also envious because she is not attainable, because she already belongs to someone, because she is mine and only mine?

I can't help and chuckle at the thought, because I can bet my life on it that they so are.

"Ara~"

A second later I hear her sigh her reply. And I can't help and turn my head to the side for she is much more enjoyable to watch than those miserable, tiny, lonely Stars.

"Natsuki gave me her word that she wasn't going to complaint tonight"

I hear her melodious Kyoto-ben again, and I probably should be saying something instead of staring at her dead silent as if I've never seen anything more perfect, anything more amazing than her.

"I..." I finally start to give my reply, "I didn't promise such a thing" My eyes fixed on her sweet lips as I talk. Those sweet lips that I haven't felt on my own for about twenty minutes now or so. And twenty minutes just seems so long. Too long. "And... Who says I'm complaining?" Then I whisper to her, and this whisper causes her to leave her sight from the starry sky to instead stare back at me with a hint of surprise on her face. "I'm not complaining" Her lips that are starting to curve upwards in mischief as her cool fingertips find their way to my equally cool cheek. "O-Oi!" She abruptly, clumsily pulls my face, pulls my body closer to hers. But instantly makes up for her clumsiness by caressing my cheek in the most loving of ways.

And I know, I swear that if I look at myself in the mirror right this very second, the vision that is staring back at me has the smuggest of smiles on her face. Everything is perfect at the moment. I truly feel content.

"Ara, Ara"

I hear her cutely giggle as I feel her nose tickling my ear and then my cheek,

"Mmmm, Mmmmmmm, Mmmmmmmmmmm~"

And she gives me a series of long kisses there, stopping only when her lips got close to my own lips.

"Nnn, Shizuru" And I can't help but close my eyes and groan as I breathe in, because I swear that she's teasing me with her actions, with her lips. Because the tip of her nose is now touching my own, but her lips never meet my impatient own. _...A-Ah... _And oh-how-bad I want to feel that skin against my lips. That mouth and tongue that I can't keep out of my mind and dreams. Must she really torture me like this? Is it really necessary for her to do this to me?

"_Hai_, Na-tsu-ki?"

I hear her innocently ask as she swiftly finds her way on top of my form.

And I, I can't help and shiver once feeling her weight on my body. Oh how good it always feels to have her pressed against me like this. And oh yes, I am so done for. Why? Well, that innocent reply is not at all as innocent as it seems. She is definitely teasing me, provoking me. Silently asking, daring me to go with my instincts. My instincts that are telling me to go ahead and not wait, to go ahead and devour her skin with my lips.

"Do you seriously think you can just _Hai_ me and get away with it?" I huskily ask her, tell her.

"A-Ara!"

And not a moment too soon she yelps in surprise because I rolled us over to switch positions, to switch places. And that, oh, _that_, I am sure she was not at all expecting.

"..." I silently stare down at her for a few moments. My Emerald eyes never leaving hers. My lips that want to tell her every thought that's going on in my head. Wanting to tell her that she is the most beautiful, amazing person that I have ever seen, come across of, or met. Wanting to tell her that this unbearable thirst to love her has changed me for the better, that it does a lot of good to me, to my soul. That I am happy because of her, because I'm with her, and mainly because of her love.

But I'm afraid of what she might say. I'm afraid that she might tease me for it, or even worse; I'm afraid that she wont believe me when I tell her these words.

"Ara, Natsuki _Ikezu_"

She fake pouts for a few seconds as she pretends to stare everywhere else but my face,_ ...A-Ah..._ And I can't help and tremble again when she stops 'pretending' and pulls me down for a much needed kiss and embrace.

_...Nnnnnnn..._ I try my hardest, my best, to suppress the moans that want to escape my throat. For lately, every time those sounds escape my lips, she stops kissing me and pulls away.

And I really don't want her to pull away. Not now, not anymore, not ever. My body always misses her heat the instant she's no longer next to me. My lips instantly misses her lips the moment they are no longer pressed to me.

_...A-Ah..._ My grip on the blanket tightens, tightens much, much more; Because I feel her fingers massaging and grabbing onto my back, because she parts our kiss and her lips are starting to travel south.

_...Shizuru..._ And I find myself surrounded, engulfed by the sweet scent of her hair as I feel her breathing me in. I feel her rapid exhales tickling my neck. I feel the tip of her nose circling, caressing said skin; _...Ahhhh... _Until her warm lips finally part to start trailing short, wet kisses on my pounding, heated flesh.

"Ahhhhh" Then moments later I softly gasp, unable to take it, unable to keep it in my thoughts anymore, "Mmmmmm" I feel the need to press myself tighter against her. I feel the need to touch her soft, warm body and get rid of her clothes. Her clothes that is obstructing me from feeling her warmth. Her addicting and very intoxicating warmth that I can no longer live without.

"S-Shizuru" I breathe, moan her name, "Nnnnnnnnn" Then whimper into her ear for she is now slowly, very, very slowly, and very seductively sucking and biting my neck. "A-Ahhhhhh" I feel her right hand going upwards and downwards, tugging my body, caressing my waist, my ribs, the curve of my now perky breast, "A-Ah, Shizuru" And I feel her other hand making love to my scalp, massaging and pulling me gently as she buries, as she looses herself even more within my scent.

"Mmmmmm" But then, moments later, her lips let go of my neck only to move upwards again. "O-Oi!" And surprises me by rolling us over again, soon after capturing my mouth, my lower lip with hers.

"A-Ara~"

I hear her say between soft, trembling pecks. I can feel that she's trying very hard to soothe her out of control breath.

"Is Natsuki trying to make us miss the Meteor Shower?"

Then I hear her playfully ask as she rests her forehead against mine, closing her beautiful Crimson eyes.

"You were the one who started it, you know..." I huskily remind her, mutter to her. Feeling my heart pounding wildly like never before, for I can feel hers beating wildly against my chest as well.

"And... Who cares if we miss it?" Then I say moments later, for once not afraid to let her know my inner, most personal thoughts. "We can always catch it next year," And I give her a peck on her still trembling lips and caress both of her warm, pink cheeks as I talk, "And the next," Then another brush of lips, but softer and longer this time, "And the next, until we are both too old and blind to be able to see the stars anymore" And after I say the words, I quickly seal them by capturing her luscious lips with my own. For once, leaving Shizuru truly out of words.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading!**

Okay, I know I know I know. I shouldn't be updating the diary, but I can't resist! Writing about happy times it's so much fun! lol **(^_^)****  
**

This one is simple and short. I don't think I have to spell out the motive of the chapter, should be clear enough **(^_-)**

Hope you guys enjoyed it **(^_^)** And please let me know what you guys think **(o^_^o)Y**


End file.
